


Worship

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Wish (Manga), 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Other, PWP, Power Play, Prayer, hey so remember that sexy Lucifer statue?, light BDSM themes, sweet consensual and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: It’s a heavy burden, being the object of an archangel’s devotion, but Saiga’s shoulders are more than strong enough to carry that weight.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Two little imps helping me out this time. (It takes a village.) One of whom JUST HAPPENS TO BE FLUENT IN DIRTY LATIN????? So thanks, you. ;) 
> 
> Anyway, to everyone else, please enjoy! 
> 
> And one last note, trying to gender the CLAMP angels is nuanced. It’s more complicated than that, but in this version, Kakei is more or less transmasc and uses he/him pronouns.

  
What humans sometimes had difficulty grasping was that faith was a thing you held in your heart. It didn’t matter how many temples or shrines you had the means to build. How tall your spires. How beautiful your hymns. As long as you truly believed, that was all that mattered. 

 

Still, Kakei thinks, tying white silk around his waist that he can’t feel through tightly cinched black leather, and turning to appreciate how the material frames his shoulder as it slips down an arm, this human tendency towards opulence can be quite charming. 

 

A sin, he has the honesty to admit, tightening a line of harness around his thigh to be sure it will stay in place, but a beautiful one. One he hopes will be appreciated. Sin is sort of Saiga’s thing after all.

 

Saiga… 

 

He lets his gaze (and touch) meander up his body as he watches in the mirror- Slender hands over black restraints, silver chains and a just barely transparent white robe that drapes to his mid thigh. There isn’t much curve to his chest, but the open fabric catches what is there is so prettily. He meets his own green eyes, dark and smoky in a way that feels truly decadent and bites a lip, imagining it’s Saiga’s teeth instead of his own. And he contemplates again the option to give in to his softly throbbing clit, already insistent with anticipation. 

 

It was that look Saiga had given him that he can’t get out of his head at the moment. That look of suspicion at his requests. The unsaited curiosity. The hellhound catching the scent of something interesting he means to devour.

 

And Kakei so adores being hunted. 

 

Though he does want to put up  _ some _ fight. His fingertips linger at a silk hem, unsure, but yearning. 

 

Could it hurt, he wonders, a gentle throb in time with his heartbeat, just to take the edge off? 

 

Almost in a rush he pushes the white material back from a thigh and slips a hand between his legs, delicate chains and charms caressing delicate fingers where they hang in arches and fringe from the edge of the waist corset to frame his hips and thighs. Despite the weight of the metal, the firm hold of the leather, he feels exposed as he spreads his legs enough for his touch to slips back along his wet slit and return to nestle against his clit, drawing firm, slow circles. Feels utterly vulnerable with the slick on his upper inner thighs cooling quickly in the air of the room.  

 

He runs his other hand run through his uneven hair, then down his neck and catching on a shoulder as he lets his head tip back with a sigh, eyes narrowed as he appreciates the pretty image he makes. The long, bare legs. The chains and pendants on his panting chest. The thin black collar high on his neck. 

 

He has time. Surely he has time as he grips a few of the baby hairs at the back of his neck and pulls, eyes closing as he opens his mouth and lets silent gasps escape as his other hand pleases faster and harder. 

 

Has time to mouth Saiga’s name as his weight shifts to one hip and the opposite toes curl against the floor. 

 

Except he doesn’t. 

 

Because a knock comes and he freezes. 

 

“Kakei?” The voice on the other side of the door asks, voice already unfairly smug. 

 

Kakei swallows, a pretty little grimace of frustrated loss on his face as he pulls his hand away, wiping it clean on the outside of a thigh. Try as he might to move gently, the metal around his hips gives him away with soft clinks that may or may not make it through the wall. 

 

“Yes?” he bluffs, voice almost even. 

 

“You asked me to be here,” Saiga drawls, playing along. “I’m here.” 

 

Kakei curses under his breath, moving to the door, hand on the handle and leaning against the wall as he gathers himself. He’s supposed to be in charge tonight, he reminds himself as a loose hand combs back through his hair. People in charge don’t play dumb. “Close your eyes,” he tries again, too stern as he overcompensates, then eases off to find a happy medium. “And don’t touch me either. Doing either will ruin the surprise.” 

 

“Angel, are you stalling?” 

 

The voice is as enticing as it ever is. Teasing. Kakei finds himself almost nuzzling the wall as he grins. But even if he enjoys it, he’s not going to fall for it. “Are your eyes closed?” 

 

“Yes, dear.” 

 

“Don’t peek,” he says, finally standing straight and opening the door. “If you peek I’ll- Oh, God.” 

 

Saiga grins at the reaction, just a hint of sharp canines exposed, but obligingly doesn't open his eyes. 

 

Like Kakei, Saiga has left the frames of his glasses behind, the disguise unneeded in the privacy of their own home. But unlike normal, Saiga doesn’t wear the simple dark clothes or even the trenchcoat he tends to favor. His tall frame is wrapped in the uniform that proclaims his bloodline, Son of Satan, first in line for the throne of Hell, all metals, pendants, stripes and ropes thereto alloted present and accounted for. And as much as Kakei is not a fan of authority, he’s always had such a weakness for a man in uniform. 

 

Or at least this one specifically.

 

“I keep telling you,” his demon raises an eyebrow, looking smug without ever peeking, “‘Saiga’ will do.” He rolls broad shoulders and for a moment Kakei even catches a glimpse of his wings, just shadows out of the corner of his eye, but evocative nonetheless. 

 

“Mmm…” Kakei amends, standing on tip toe and pressing his body to Saiga as he wraps his arms around his high collared neck to plant a hungry kiss on the back of his jaw. “Oh, Saiga.” 

 

“You like it?” Saiga asks, voice low and almost purring as he turns to kiss Kakei’s mouth, careful, but with just enough hint of teeth. His hand moves to pet through Kakei’s hair, but is stopped by a thin, firm hand guiding him back down. 

 

“No, touching,” Kakei reminds him breathily between kisses along his jaw.

 

“But you’re touching me.” 

 

“Yes,” he says, palming the front of Saiga’s crotch to prove the point and pleased to find his thick length already half hard. “I’m allowed.” 

 

“Not very nice.” His hips shift into the petting pressure a little. A sneaky little grind. “Seems unfair.” 

 

“Mmm. Heaven usually is.” 

 

Kakei keeps going, hand teasing Saiga harder while he buries his face in the crook of his shoulder, the leather of the jacket. Since the beginning, they have been sensual creatures, communicating through touch and look so much more than through words. So it is that Kakei takes the time to feel the material of the uniform against his cheek. Smell the warm, intimate scent of his lover’s skin and hair. Listen to the little barely-there groans that catch on the exhale as he works Saiga’s cock harder. 

 

“Kakei…” The word comes as a gentle warning. A familiar frustration. Kakei moves to kiss him slow and deep on the mouth before taking his hand and letting them move on. 

 

“Follow me,” he says, both hands carefully guiding him. “Just here. Good. Now, keep your eyes closed no matter what you may hear or smell.” 

 

“Smell?” 

 

But Kakei is gone, feet padding bare against the floor in little bursts of excited footsteps. There is the tinkling of chains, the shape of which Saiga has no way of guessing yet, but it’s so exciting to imagine. There is the gentle creak of leather. A dry rustling. The soft clinking of metal on wood from floor level. 

 

“What are you up to, Kakei?” 

 

“Hush.” There is a striking of a match, followed a few seconds later by the rich and heady smoke from a rare plant Saiga knows for a fact does not grow on this continent. “Have patience.” 

 

Saiga breathes deeply, letting the traces of smoke touch his lungs with a smile. 

 

“How did you find this?” 

 

The pouring of liquid into a bowl. Soft crunching, then one loud snap. 

 

“Angel?” 

 

There is a tiny hiss from Kakei and then a flash so bright he can see it through his eyelids. 

 

“Kakei!” this time with serious urgency in his voice. 

 

“It’s fine!” Kakei is quick to assure him. “Don’t look!” 

 

“Angel, what are you doing?” 

 

“That part was slightly not to plan, but it’s fine.” Saiga is tempted to open his eyes and make sure of it himself, but Kakei sounds firm (if still a little surprised) and he lets it go. Instead he listens as a familiar noise scrapes in a slow circle around him. 

 

“You think I don’t recognize the sound of chalk on hardwood? After all these years? In my profession?” 

 

Kakei groans out a laugh but finishes the circle moving back in front of Saiga and settling in a tiny cacophony of chains muffled by light fabric. “Okay, you can open your eyes, cheater.” 

 

“It’s not cheating. It’s-”

 

Saiga forgets what he’s saying as his eyes take in the image before him.

 

Kakei kneels, white robe hiding nothing as it hangs off one shoulder and splits to frame thighs caught in parallel bands of black leather. As his eye travels up, thin chains arch and hang to fall across his upper thighs and between his legs to obscure the view. He lingers, finding himself salivating a little as he wishes he could see how wet Kakei is. How hard. How needy. His eye travels further. More leather. The white fabric exposes one side of his chest and catches on the hard nipple of the other. Chains and a few of the milder unholy symbols drape against his sternum. Trail to his stomach. Wrap around his neck. Soft brown hair is messy in a way it usually isn’t until  _ after _ Saiga fucks him. His lips are already kissed pink and candlelight flickers in his green eyes that have just enough smoky shadow to remind Saiga of every pretty young mortal supplicant he’s crossed paths with over the years. 

 

Lust fills him. Excitement. He locks eyes with Kakei and for long moments they just breathe, tension like a line between them, ready to snap. The feeling of an erection in the tight pants of his uniform is not new but it is so freshly urgent as Kakei bends forward, brow almost to the floor as he begins to pray. 

 

Latin begins to slip off Kakei’s tongue, a slow and steady murmur that flows straight down his spine to the point he doesn’t really pay attention to the words- to anything but his desire until the magic grip takes hold of his stomach. 

 

“Angel?” 

 

He finally bothers really taking a look at Kakei’s setup. Before him is an alter, leaves, wine and who knows what else in a small metallic bowl between five red candles. Then around his feet in white chalk, a basic circle with the runes for binding. 

 

“These don’t work on me,” Saiga says with a grin. “I’m not some low level imp on my first temptation.” 

 

Kakei pauses the latin just long enough to glance up with a mischievous smile. “With mortal blood, possibly not. But I didn’t have any of that on hand.” 

 

Saiga swallows, shifting his weight to test the hold the magic is wrapping around him. “You used your angel blood?” It is… stronger than normal. He isn’t scared because this is Kakei, but it does somewhat change things. It’s quite the piece of leverage. 

 

“Archangel blood,” Kakei reminds him with faux innocence. 

 

“But you’re not an angel anymore.” He says it like his own confidence might just undo the magic already curled around his gut. “Maybe it won’t work at all.”

 

Kakei gives him a radiant smile. “Then what an exciting experiment this will be.” Kakei goes back to his his prayers. His spell. 

 

All the while the magic weaves tighter around Saiga. Caresses his hair. Slips under his skin. Fills his lungs and stomach like whisky. Burning. Delicious when the source is something as finely aged as Kakei. He crouches, wanting a closer view of the angel at his feet. Kakei keeps going until he reaches out, running his palm along the front of Kakei’s long neck and lifting his gaze by the chin. 

 

“You really mean to chain me?” Saiga purrs, thumb tracing Kakei’s jaw. “Am I not already slave enough to my passions for you?” 

 

Kakei bites a lip, his insides squirming in delicious want. “I’d hardly call your pawing servitude.” 

 

Saiga winces, erection throbbing in too-tight pants. Kakei’s penchant for unimpressed teasing so rarely makes it into their bedroom, but when it does…  He lets his nails drag against Kakei’s unmarred throat. “There are people who would kill for a night with me. People who would die. What are you willing to sacrifice?”  

 

“Besides everything?” Kakei asks him, turning to drag a cheek against his hand while he 

holds Saiga’s gaze fast. When he’s watched Saiga’s expression shift, when he knows the truth of that statement has sunk in, he closes his eyes again and softly kisses Saiga’s fingertips. “It seems myself is all I have left to give, but you can have that too, I suppose.” Saiga does not miss the way Kakei’s back arches that tiny bit. How his thighs spread. “You greedy, greedy demon.” He nuzzles against the side of his thumb, and teases a small lick and bite. 

 

Saiga pulls his hand back in unconscious reflex and Kakei stands, looming a little as he finishes the last few words of the spell. 

 

“So,” Kakei asks, “do we have an accord, you infernal creature?”

 

Saiga, now eye level with Kakei’s leather crossed thighs and only technically covered groin finds it difficult to look away, but the insult (compliment?) is enough to draw his attention. 

 

“Depends. What is your wish, Master?” Saiga rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck one way and then the other in preparation. He’s game and the wide-eyed swallow from Kakei is so very worth it. 

 

“Obedience.” Kakei’s poker face is good, but not good enough. 

 

Saiga smirks, confident despite the magic weaving its way through his body. “That is a difficult one from me. Active or passive?” He watches Kakei take a measured breath and wonders if his collarbones have always looked that biteable.

 

“Active. I’m trying to challenge you, not kill you.” 

 

“And for this I get your soul?” 

 

“My soul is already your chew toy. For this, you get my body.” Kakei glances away and almost bashfully undoes the knot of white silk around his waist, letting the robe part, framing his bare chest, tight cinched waist and again those chains that he brushes fingers through at a hip. “If you find it to fit your tastes.” 

 

“You know exactly how I think you taste.” 

 

There is no hesitation to the way he says it, and the blush that blooms across Kakei’s cheeks is completely genuine. Saiga’s cock begins to ache with how badly he wants him. “Master, if I may-”

 

“You don’t actually have to call me-”

 

“I’m going to.” Saiga cuts him off at once to the angel’s squirmy delight. “Master, if I could begin with your legs.” 

 

“Shouldn’t payment come after your services?” 

 

Saiga apes mock offence, “A demon’s word is his honor!” He holds out a hand, waiting for Kakei. 

 

Who begins to shift his weight but still there is that suspicious look in those green eyes. “What do you want with my legs?” 

 

Saiga does his best to smile soothingly. Seduction could be coaxing as much as it could be conquest. “Let that be my worry.” 

 

Kakei, heart pounding a little too fast, body throbbing a little too hard to resist, raises one knee and gives Saiga a slender ankle. 

 

The demon kisses the top of his foot, mismatched eyes watching him with a smile as he places it back down for him, a generous three inches inside the circle’s border. “The other, if you would, my beloved.” 

 

“I see,” Kakei muses with a tiny grin, but obliges nonetheless. “Do humans really fall for this?”

 

“They do,” he assures, bending down to kiss the other foot. 

 

“I’m beginning to see the appeal. You look divine on your knees like this.”

 

“Well darling, you’ve always had impeccable taste.”

 

“So now we’ve sealed the contract?” 

 

“Not quite.” Saiga stands, grabs Kakei, and pulls him into a hard and hungry kiss. It lingers, turning slow and deep as Kakei presses to him and moans against his mouth, but eventually it slows. “Sealed then,” Saiga murmurs, hands retreating from a gasping Kakei’s waist. His angel tries to follow as he pulls away, but a restraining touch to his shoulder reminds him where he is. Of the game they are playing.  

 

He takes a moment to regain his composure instead, leaning heavily against Saiga’s chest and a single finger running along the bottom of Saiga’s chin to guide him closer, a breath away from another kiss, but resisting. No matter how much the throbbing between his legs is begging otherwise. No matter how lovingly the unfocused gaze lingers on Saiga’s mouth as Kakei wears his hunger plain on his heavenly face. “And now you serve me?” 

 

“For the night,” Saiga answers, unmoving, basking in Kakei’s desire for him. 

 

“Well then,” Kakei says a little breathily, dragging a thumb slowly down Saiga’s jawline, which he so desperately wants to turn and nip, “Your master has an order, demon.” 

 

Kakei turns his hand and with a little frown taps Saiga lightly on the chin, as if ‘demon’ is a thing he’s being chastised for. As if it was a choice and a defiant one at that. It makes Saiga’s cock twitch. “I’m listening.” 

 

Kakei’s hands run down Saiga’s chest, his arms, and circle around strong wrists as they guide until his broad hands are pressed low on Kakei’s hips. He takes the hint to palm and grip at Kakei’s ass, hitched up robe and chains soft and heavy on his wrists in turn. “I want you to think,” Kakei tells him, fingertips tracing every seam of the uniform he finds on Saiga’s chest, “Of all the places you’ve kissed me. Of all the places you haven’t.” Saiga sighs, picturing his love over the years. All the different ways he’s explored him. All the ways that are left. “I want you to find three places you’ve never kissed me, and I want you to change that.” 

 

Saiga moves a hand to brush a lock of hair back from Kakei’s brow. The touch lingers and meanders as he reverently draws it down the line of neck and across a collarbone. “You’re lucky I work by the hour. That was a lot of wishes rolled into one.” 

 

Kakei looks up at him with a familiar tenderness, the connection they share so much more than the words they happen to be exchaning. “I’m used to getting what I want. Worried you won’t be able to manage?” 

 

“Of course not.” Saiga pulls him gently close by the nape of the neck, and Kakei is stretching up to meet him for a slow and gentle kiss. Barely more than the warm caress of lips and the blind warmth of a lover close and adoring. “May I relocate us, Master?” 

 

Kakei hums softly in assent, tilting his head to caress the tip of his nose against Saiga’s. “You may,” he breathes, and reaches with a toe to scuff the line of the circle, letting Saiga free to roam.

 

Kakei might not look the breezy waif he had been when Saiga first laid eyes on him all those years ago, but it’s still effortless as he catches an arm around his waist and knees to carry him bridal style to their bed, laying him carefully back against the blankets and pillows. The mattress shifts as Saiga crawls over him and his discerning gaze follows the lithe lines of Kakei’s body. 

 

An impatient need makes Kakei’s heart beat even faster, and his legs shift against each other as an inviting touch opens the robe that little bit more. Saiga bows down to meet him, but he pauses just before his lips caress Kakei’s sternum. All that Kakei feels is the warm ghost of a breath and the sweet ache of nipples that have been too hard for too long. 

 

“I’ve kissed your hair,” Saiga says softly, “your forehead, your eyelids.” He shifts each time, giving almost-kisses as Kakei tries to lay still for him. It’s a losing battle, and breathing without gasping is suddenly so difficult. He’s so wet he can feel the heat of it between the tops of his tight-pressed thighs. “Your nose, your cheeks, your ears.” Kakei glances away and Saiga hums in satisfaction at the view it gives of his neck. “The little spot behind your ear…” 

 

He moves a hand to flick the earing holding his soul with the back of a nail. Technically not cheating. He watches Kakei tremble for him with a rush of power, but breathes through it and moves on in mercy. 

 

“Your elbow.” He says, that same nail tracing down his neck, shoulder and soft upper arm, leaving a wake of goosebumps behind. “I have yet to kiss your elbow.” 

 

Kakei doesn’t resist as his wrist is taken in Saiga’s grip, and moved across his chest. Saiga has to draw the sleeve back up his arm to bare this skin, then presses his lips to his elbow with a quiet reverence. 

 

“Good,” Kakei breathes, his voice drawing Saiga to gaze down at him. “Very good.” He reaches up with his free hand, guiding Saiga to his mouth instead, where he kisses him, slow and sensual, pouring all of the frustration between his legs into the way he caresses Saiga’s tongue. He pulls away only when he knows he can take no more, and with a shaky voice explains, “For good behavior.” 

 

“Sure,” Saiga purrs. “If you say so.” 

 

Saiga continues, tracing Kakei’s skin with warm breath as he moves down, a callus-rough palm sliding down his side, then his hip. Saiga lifts a leg to kiss the back of a thigh, warm chains falling against Kakei’s hot, wet skin. A heavy tease but not nearly heavy enough. It only gets worse when Saiga lifts the opposite ankle (so thin in his grip) and places a chaste kiss in the arch of his foot. 

 

“Saiga…” he moans, first leg rubbing against his side in encouragement. “Saiga, come here.” 

 

Saiga drops his foot to slither back up his body, all predatory excitement as the mattress shifts under his weight. 

 

“Saiga,” Kakei murmurs, a touch of bite to it as he draws his hands down the chest of Saiga’s royal uniform, “you are wearing entirely too much.”

 

“It was worn by your wish, my master,” he purrs silkily. 

 

“Yes,” Kakei agrees, one hand teasing between Saiga’s legs, the other gripping his lapel and holding his face close. “And now you will strip by my command.”  

 

"Yes, my master." he smirks as he retreats from Kakei's touch, rearing up onto his knees to tower over him. He licks his lips as his hands open the first buttons.    
  


Kakei grips the the material straining over Saiga’s muscular thighs as he watches the jacket slowly parting for him. “What do they mean?” he asks. “The braid and the stripes.” 

 

Saiga smiles, running a few fingertips over the smooth material of which Kakei speaks. “They mean I’m important,” he smirks, bending over Kakei again, voice dipping low and sensual, “And I can do whatever I want.” 

 

“Not the type to follow orders?” 

 

He smiles a little wickedly, teasing another kiss as Kakei’s hands loosen his belt and fly to stroke him with a light touch. “No, master,” he groans, hips rolling into the pressure. 

 

Kakei’s hand circles him to draw firmly to the tip, thumb teasing just below the head. “Except for mine?” 

 

He melts a little with the pleasure. “Within contractual obligations, yes.” 

 

“Saiga, you’re so tempting right now,” Kakei purrs, his hand working his erection. “Everything they warned us against.” 

 

“Are you scared?” 

 

The corner of Kakei’s mouth curls into a impish little smirk. “Terrified.” Then he pulls at Saiga’s thigh until he shifts forward to share a slow and frustrated kiss. Saiga won’t push the kiss deeper, that’s not the game they’re playing tonight. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t do his damnedest to seduce and entice, hungry for so much more than just a hand. Teeth catching just the way Kakei likes. Forked tongue coaxing against Kakei’s. 

 

But still, the angel doesn’t budge. 

 

“Have I told you lately how much I detest your discipline?” 

 

Kakei laughs a little darkly and Saiga’s erection throbs in his grip. “So you say, but I get the feeling that half the time you  _ really _ enjoy it.” 

 

“Is that what this is?” Sagia asks, body humming with need for more but holding back. “Revenge for all the times I’ve put you through your paces?” 

 

“No,” he sighs, the heft of Saiga in his hand deeply satisfying as he strokes faster. “Not at all.” Then he leaves off the stroking all at once, and Saiga’s eyes snap to his in frustration. “Just a small indulgence,” he murmurs so low it’s almost a whisper, then grins, reaching up to place a tender kiss Saiga can’t return as he strains to relax. “Forgive me.” 

 

He frowns and makes a noise, not quite a protest but a clear statement of opinion. 

 

Kakei smiles sweetly and pushes up on Saiga’s chest until he returns to his knees, erection thick and hard where it stands just close enough for Kakei to tease with a single finger. “Sorry, I’ve interrupted. Keep going with the clothes.” Kakei bites a lip and let’s it go slowly, eyes hungrily tracing Saiga’s skin. 

 

“Until you’ve got me naked on your bed?” Saiga pulls the jacket and shirt off one shoulder, than the other, revealing a broad chest and muscular arms. 

 

“Until you’re nude.” 

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“Let me worry about that,” he winks, giving the words back. “You worry about this,” Kakei rubs a palm over the ass of Saiga’s uniform, then grips, making the fabric pull tight around Saiga’s hips, moaning softly. “Stand. Let me watch you.” 

 

Saiga snakes down his body, mismatched eyes holding Kakei’s with rapt attention. Then he stands, hands moving down his muscular sides to his hips, catching the fabric. 

 

“No,” Kakei clarifies, twirling a single finger from where he lounges on the bed looking a decadent mess in tight leather straps and a robe so white and virginal it’s almost a joke. Saiga can finally see between his open legs, the chains heavy where they settle against his labia. “I want to watch you from behind.” 

 

“Are you coveting my flesh, Kakei? It’s a sin, you know.” He keeps going, turning for Kakei and working slacks over his hips and thighs, back more arched than is strictly necessary. It’s a cheap move, but he knows how much Kakei enjoys it. 

 

“Well, I’m already exiled. The least I can do now is deserve it.” 

 

Saiga watches over his shoulder as Kakei approaches in a swish of silk and creaking leather. 

 

He comes to stand behind Saiga, forehead pressed lightly to his spine as he murmurs a few more prayers. Familiar rhythms but some of the words have changed. The exaltations much more specific as soft lips murmur them into his flesh. Kakei’s palms press together before starting to melt onto his back, tracing the curves of muscle as they massage him. 

 

“You don’t have to keep praying,” Saiga smiles, basking in the feeling. “We already agreed on a price.” 

 

“No, this part is for me,” he tells him, cheerful as he presses a chaste kiss to his shoulder blade. “Now, would you mind-?”

 

Saiga has materialized his dark, leathery wings before Kakei even gets to finish his request. 

 

“Am I really so predictable?” 

 

“The day you don’t  want them is the day I wonder if I’ve done something wrong.” 

 

Kakei just hums his appreciation and traces hands over them too, up the arch and down again. A caress for every inch. “Sit, please,” he says softly. “Corner of the bed. Face me.”

 

Saiga does so patiently waiting for the point, but Kakei gives no explanation as he steps forward and starts arranging Saiga. Wings slightly open to frame his body. An arm above a head. Legs just barely parted. Kakei lets the silk slip from his shoulders and arranges it across Saiga’s lap, somehow covering and highlighting his erection all at once. 

 

Slowly it dawns on Saiga what is happening. “Like the statue?” he laughs softly. 

 

Kakei stands close to run fingers through his hair and play with his bottom lip. “It was one of my favorites.” 

 

“Sounds lustful of you.” 

 

“I prefer the term passionate.” 

 

“I’m not wearing the shackle on my ankle.” 

 

“That’s fine. I’ve already bound you for the night.” 

 

Their eyes meet again, tender and weighted with desire for each other. 

 

“I want to feel you,” Saiga breathes, top hand closing into a fist of restraint. 

 

“You will, my demon,” Kakei promises, taking a step back, eyes devouring each line and muscle. Fingers fidgeting with the straps that sit high on his thighs. Then with a little noise like a groan he steps forward, fingers first touching Saiga’s cheekbone, his temple, but falling ever down and down to feel more of his body. “You’re going to get everything you crave.” 

 

Saiga is quiet as Kakei touches him. Explores him. Delights in and savors each solid inch. Somewhere around the waist, Kakei settles back, kneeling and looking up and Saiga from between his legs. 

 

“Did you do this to the statue too?” he asks with a smile, somehow feeling a touch of jealousy for lifeless stone. 

 

“No.” 

 

Saiga relaxes. 

 

“But I wanted to.” 

 

Like a spark, Saiga is suddenly overcome with the craving to pin Kakei to the floor and fuck him until he’s moaning his name.

 

A craving he resists, as per agreement, by way of a clenched jaw and tight fists. 

 

The impulse fizzles out just as quickly, leaving him behind burning like an ember. The way his erection throbs makes him worry Kakei’s nice robe might not make it stain free to morning. 

 

‘Worry’ being a relative term. 

 

At his feet Kakei is praying again, palms pressed together and expression serene. A beautiful image to see such innocent devotion dressed like an overcompensating succubus. When he bends forward to kiss the tops of his feet it gives him the most sinful view of Kakei’s narrow waist and hips in their harnesses. But the kisses keep wandering higher, a calf, a knee, the insides of his thighs. Saiga finally lowers his hand to sink guiding fingers into Kakei’s hair, encouraging him to take his time. To leave a mark. It’s met with an appreciative groan and soft green eyes. 

 

Kakei rests a cheek on his thigh for a moment, taking deep breaths and gazing up at him. At this long awaited fantasy finally made flesh. “People are naked. Animals,” he muses, fingernails tracing weightlessly where a hand wraps around the opposite thigh. “But you? You’re a work of art, Saiga.” He catches the edge of the silk and lets it drag softly over his erection until it’s pooled on the floor at his feet. “And art isn’t ‘naked’. It’s ‘nude’.” 

 

“An expert, are you?” 

 

Kakei smiles much too indulgently. “I’ve sanctified my share of alters.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to- Mmm!”

 

Saiga is interrupted by the hot tongue lapping at the underside of his cock, and the devious smile Kakei watches him with. “I’m sorry were you still trying to talk? We can if you want. Seems an odd time for a conversation though.” 

 

“I’ll talk if I want to,” Saiga tells him, broad hand tracing down his throat. A fingertip hooks into a band of leather around his neck and pulls. Kakei crawls closer obligingly. “Though I can think of a better use for your mouth.”

 

Kakei licks his lips, leaving a wet shine behind. “Doesn’t seem very obedient of you.” 

 

Saiga takes himself in hand, stroking slow and tantalizing. He throbs for Kakei’s mouth but knows how much he loves teasing him too. “I think you’re trying to mix a few different fantasies, angel.” He moves his other hand to the back of Kakei’s head, gripping hair in firm but gentle fingers. “And I think…” He brushes the tip of his cock against Kakei’s cheek, forward across his barely open mouth, leaving a touch of moisture behind. “You might have to decide which one of them you really want from me right now.” 

 

Kakei takes a few heavy breaths, unfocused eyes staring into Saiga’s stomach. Very slowly he licks his lip to taste Saiga on him, then flicks a light green gaze up to meet him, still unreadable. 

 

“How does it feel,” Saiga asks him, slowly pulling Kakei forward until his cock nudges at his lips, “if I make you taste me? Am I as hard as the statue you imagined?” Kakei blinks a few times, trying to consider his options as his heart pounds in his chest and between his legs. But before he really knows what he’s doing, his mouth is open. His lips are wrapped around Saiga’s shaft with a familiar satisfaction as he sucks wetly up and down his length. “Does it make it easier like this?” Saiga’s voice purrs down once more, making him throb and ooze. Saiga’s hand spreads, cradling his skull in an embrace that nonetheless forces the erection closer to the back of his throat. “Does it give you the deniability you need to go home with your head held high?” 

 

Kakei’s eyes squeeze shut and he moans around the cock in his mouth. Sagia brushes a touch of drool from the corner of his lips with a thumb. 

 

“Do it,” Saiga whispers, tenderly caressing the shell of Kakei’s ear, just above the earring that holds his eye, his soul, his promises. “I can tell how badly you want to.” 

 

Kakei all but surges forward, taking Saiga as deep as he can, eyes shut and hands gripping for purchase on his thighs, his sides. Saiga lets his hips rock into the heat, hand firm at the back of Kakei’s head until with a strained whimper he pulls away gasping. 

 

Saiga winces at the loss but the desperate, messy look Kakei gives him is worth it. 

 

“You’re trying to distract me!” 

 

“It worked.” It always works.

 

Kakei growls and climbs up Saiga’s body. Saiga’s possessive grip is on his hip and thigh in an instant. “Fuck me,” Kakei says sternly, a hair’s breadth from a kiss. 

 

“Is that an order?” 

 

“ _ Futuo _ .” Kakei hisses out the command again in Latin, throwing the brunt of his will into their binding contract. 

 

Saiga strangles out a moan as he finds himself compelled to roll them over and pull Kakei down to him by the harness circling his thighs. By the time he’s wrested back control he’s lined up and holding Kakei spread by the back of a knee. 

 

“Fuck!” he pauses to gather himself, throbbing with desperation. “I didn’t know you could do that!” 

 

When he looks down at Kakei he finds him equally breathless and wearing an expression of wide-eyed surprise. “I didn’t either.” 

 

Saiga licks his lips, forked tongue flailing for the tiniest moment. “Feels… good right?” 

 

“Feels amazing!’ Kakei sits up to kiss him hungrily on the mouth. Saiga devours him in return, only pulling away when his lungs start to ache. “Fuck me?” Kakei gasps, knees wrapping around his sides. “Please? Please fuck me? We can experiment later but I-” 

 

“Yes,” Sagia agrees, and wastes no time pushing Kakei’s other knee wide and sinking inside. 

 

Kakei gasps his name, thin and tight with ecstasy. 

 

“Angel,” he groans and buries his face in Kakei’s hair, gripping his hips and getting the angle just right, “keep going. Like before. Latin sounds so good on your lips.” 

 

Kakei whimpers into his shoulder but forces the breathless words past his lips as Saiga fucks him. “Benedic nos Domine-” 

 

Saiga interrupts with a particularly harsh thrust and a lowly growled “Damn right I am” right in Kakei’s ear. 

 

“Saiga, please!” His thighs squeeze like a vice while long nails draw hot lines down Saiga’s back beneath his wings. “I’m trying to- Ahh! You asked-” He breaks off in a shaky whine, pleasure starting to crest in his body. 

 

“Mmm… not yet, little dove.” Kakei shakes in his hands. “Not till you’ve finished your prayers.” 

 

“You’re evil!” 

 

Satisfaction drips from Saiga’s tone, eyes burning with a predatory intensity. “Tell me all about it, darling.” 

 

Kakei groans and hits a fist against Saiga’s ribs, but it’s too thin, too delicate a blow to even register. Saiga’s hips dont stop the heavy rhythm driving Kakei crazy. 

 

“Benedic nos Domine et haec T-Tua dona quae de Tua largi- Ahhh! -largitate sumus sumpturi.” 

 

“Just like this,” Saiga breathes, Kakei’s shaky voice bringing him right to the edge. “Come for me, beautiful.” 

 

“Per Sa- Saigum Dominum nostrum!” 

 

It’s Saiga that comes first. The blissed out look of his lover’s eyes and the tender blaspheme in his name too much to resist. Pleasure crashes through his body and he groans his release, fucking Kakei a few more times before collapling to his chest, still buried deep inside him. When his wits return enough to move an unsteady touch to Kakei’s clit, he finds narrow fingers already rubbing fast and mercilessly effective. When Kakei, teased too many times already tonight, doesn’t make any room or invitation, his hands go to his body instead. One cradles his head, forcing his neck long and vulnerable for him. The other digs a thumb into the hollow of Kakei’s hip bone under the chains, just how he always likes. “Come for me, Kakei,” he says, voice rolling like gravel. “I won’t wait any longer.” 

 

Kakei cries out, a grimace of pleasure across his delicate features, and insides squeezing Saiga tight for another round of blissful aftershocks. 

 

Then slowly, gradually, his body eases. His eyelashes flutter as he looks up, searching Saiga out who is there to meet him with a gentle smile and a kiss for his forehead. 

 

“Amen,” Saiga murmurs, soft and tender. 

 

Kakei whines at him, pulling Saiga close and gasping against his neck as his breathing slowly evens once more. “Saiga,” he sighs as he tucks his face against Saiga’s well-built shoulder. “Mmmm….” 

 

The demon pulls out and shifts them to their sides, his bicep as Kakei’s pillow and a wing that brushes all the way down his spine. He turns to press sweet kisses to his angel’s temple, hairline and the crown of his head. Nothing disturbs them but the sound of movement on sheets and their own soft breathing, Saiga untying the laces at Kakei’s back one-handed to make it a little easier.

 

Kakei catches his hand as he pulls back and they rest like that for a while, fingers interlaced where they rest on his hip. 

 

“Little dove,” Saiga smiles when enough time has passed and it seems as if Kakei may just fall asleep on his arm. It earns him a groan and a furrowed brow. “You know I would give everything to see you happy but my arm is starting to go numb.” 

 

He takes a deep breath, making a point of the effort it takes, but moves off his arm. Saiga uses the freedom to settle on his back against the pillows instead and holds an inviting arm out to him. Kakei follows, using the moment to wiggle out of the corset, garter harness, and chains, leaving only the tighter chokers and necklaces which Saiga starts on patiently unfastening once Kakei is curled up naked on his lap. 

 

“Did you like it?” Saiga asks, laying each necklace somewhat in order on his nightstand as they come off. 

 

“The corset?” 

 

“I mean all of it, but it’s nice to know which part caught your attention.” When he finishes on the necklaces, he starts on the hair, setting it back in order, yes, but mostly just appreciating the soft feel. 

 

“Mmm…” Kakei smiles, cuddling his cheek closer against Saiga’s peck. “It’s nicer when they’re real.” Meaning as opposed to clothes manifested through will or magic as they sometimes did. Saiga had taken the time to make this set with actual metal and leather. Actual silk. Actual thread. Something that wouldn’t fade into non-existence as soon as Kakei got distracted. 

 

“I like it too,” Sagia agrees, petting his hair idly. “Though there is something to be said for the creativity of the clothes you imagine.” 

 

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to tease me or not.” 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sagia picks up his hand to gently kiss a wrist. 

 

Kakei shifts, looking up at him in hazy admiration. “I don’t buy that for a second,” he smiles, “but I’m too sleepy to argue about it.” 

 

“Kakei?” Saiga asks tucking a lock of hair behind his ear then letting his touch meander down to draw little figure eights at his collar bone. 

 

“Yes, my dearest?” 

 

“Your bond on me lasts at least a few more hours. Are you sure you want to spend them sleeping?” 

 

Kakei laughs, pushing back a little to give Saiga a shrewd look. “You wouldn’t be asking that if you knew what it was like to get fucked by you.” 

 

Saiga ignores that tantalizing thread of conversation only because what he has in mind has him more excited. “Only you went through all the trouble of collecting the components and everything.” 

 

Kakei groans, burying his face against Saiga’s skin. “What? What is it you want?” 

 

“How about a bubble bath?” He kisses the crown of Kakei’s head, who perks up in sudden, still slightly uncoordinated interest. “A nice, real, human bubble bath.” 

 

“Can we use the nice candles?” 

 

“Yes, we can use the nice candles.” 

 

Kakei grins happily as he is gathered once more into Saiga’s strong arms, though frowns as he sees the disarray their room has been left in. The altar in chaos, red wax running overfull. Chalk scuffed from the circle in incomplete footprints or rubbed off on the blankets. Their clothes abandoned and left as they fell in incriminating clarity. 

 

“We really should-”

 

“No,” Saiga insists, continuing towards the bathroom. “Bath first.” 

 

“I could order you.” 

 

“Only if you want me hard again.” 

 

Kakei opens his mouth, about to explain why that’s a terrible idea, then can’t quite find the words to do so. “You’re a bad influence,” he says sagely. 

 

“Oh, yes.” Saiga kisses his cheek. “The worst.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you want to see more. ^u^


End file.
